Aviso! Vespers à solta!
by Ana Ward
Summary: Leiam, Cahills! Isso não apenas uma fic comum!


**Esta fanfic não tem como objetivo reviews, críticas ou elogios, mas sim um pedido de ajuda. Precisamos nos ajudar e nos unir para que possamos encarar o que está por vir ... **

-Ana Ward-

Estávamos no shopping , um grande shopping classe média – alta, cheio de o mais variado tipo de pessoas .

A mãe de Clara estava dando uma bronca nas irmãs mais novas, mas eu e ela estávamos mais interessadas no livro que acabávamos de adquirir "O livro negro dos segredos da família Cahill " .Empolgadas , começamos a nos aventurar pelas páginas na fila do show de Metal que o irmão de Clara insistira em ir , e nos não reclamamos . Devido ao tempo que já estávamos na fila, nos sentamos no chão, coberto por um tapete felpudo cinza e verde, no terceiro andar da livraria cultura , quando o pai de minha amiga mandou que nos levantássemos do chão.

Depois de marcar a página, demos a falta da embalagem negra que revestia o volume, levava o símbolo da saga estampado no centro. Desesperadas, começamos a procurar por ele . Ao perguntarmos ás irmãs dela, ambas afirmavam que a embalagem havia sido chutada por uma mulher de casaco de couro marrom-claro. Não demoramos muito para achar a capa nas mãos de um homem alto de ombros largos e expressão desconfiada, a mulher antes descrevida também o acompanhava, as pontas de seus cabelos marrons eram enroladas e descoloridas tinha a mesma expressão no rosto cheinho.

Um pouco desconfiadas, voltamos para a fila que estava crescendo no salão, o grupo que tentara roubar a capa deixou o recinto logo após o incidente.

-Clara-

Ao retornarmos aos nossos lugares na fila, começamos a murmurar sobre o acontecimento, dizendo em tom de brincadeira coisas como "Vespers" "Estavam tentando roubar o livro dos Cahill".

Ao ouvir a menção das palavras "Cahill" e "Vespers", não podíamos deixar de notar que o homem parado na fila logo atrás de nós inclinou a cabeça para mais próximo, como se na tentativa de escutar o que falávamos.

Com o tom de voz mais baixo, continuamos a conversar sobre a probabilidade de realmente haverem Vespers no salão. O homem atrás de nós reclinou a cabeça, voltando o olhar para o celular e começando a digitar algo como uma mensagem. Enquanto nós observávamos todos à volta e murmurávamos baixinho. Nosso primeiro erro.

Quanto mais falámos, mais o homem de trás da fila digitava aquela mensagem em seu celular.

Percebendo que algo estava errado, levantamos o olhar e calamo-nos. No mesmo instante, o homem parou de digitar. Voltamos a conversar, desta vez, um pouco mais alto, como se fosse um teste. Como esperado, o homem voltou a digitar.

Quanto mais digitava, mais pessoas adentravam o recinto. Todas elas brandindo celulares ou aparelhos eletrônicos nas mãos.

As portas do auditório foram abertas e então entramos e nos acomodamos em uma das cadeiras mais altas do local, que, além de nos proporcionar uma visão privilegiada do palco, era um lugar em que conseguíamos observar quase todas as pessoas que ali estavam.

Observando e analisando cada pessoa que entrava no auditório, avistamos um homem moreno, nem tão jovem nem tão velho, que usava um chapéu marrom, que trazia uma larga faixa ao seu redor, provavelmente um enfeite. Porém, o que mais nos chamou a atenção não fora o chapéu nem a faixa, mas o que estava presa a esta. Uma caixa de cigarros.

Se o homem tinha cigarros, provavelmente tinha um isqueiro. Isqueiro é igual a fogo. Fogo é igual a _ôôôu!_ Bastava poucas chamas postas naquele monte de cabos que ligavam aos instrumentos e aos amplificadores para provocar um incêndio.

Desesperada, comecei a rodar os olhos ao redor do auditório, a procura de um extintor ou de uma saída de emergência. Não sei se para minha infelicidade ou não, encontrei um extintor. Ao lado do homem que havia nos observado na fila.

Vi um flash de luz vindo diretamente contra meus olhos, e então notei que o flash havia saído da máquina fotográfica de uma das moças parada perto à porta. Mais um flash. Dessa vez, vindo da outra ponta. A mesma mulher da máquina fotográfica nos encarava. Não saberíamos explicar como a moça chegara lá tão rápido. Assustadas, abaixamo-nos atrás das cadeiras, para que não fôssemos pegas pelo próximo flash. Mas não houve próximo flash. A mulher já havia se acomodado em uma das cadeiras da frente.

Os músicos entraram no palco, e show começou. E tudo correu perfeitamente normal.

**Se vocês leram tudo isso achando que fosse apenas mais uma fic e que tudo não passa de ilusão da nossa mente, ótimo. Talvez você não seja um de nós. Mas se você entendeu o aviso e a mensagem que queríamos passar com este relato, TOME EXTREMO CUIDADO A PARTIR DE AGORA. Os Vespers estão à solta, Cahills. E acreditem, nada relatado nas medíocres linhas deste texto é mentira. Interroguem minhas irmãs, meu irmão, ou até mesmo meu pai. Eles irão confirmar os fatos. **

**Precisamos nos unir, agora mais do que nunca.**

**Atenciosamente, **

**Ana Ward e Clara Cahill**


End file.
